Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) Chapter 5: I Stand Alone
When Old Blind Joe and Gunsmoke Gary came the forest, their swine steeds grew tired and plummeted to the ground. So they dismounted and continued on foot. Robo Iago's steed was crazy and crashed into a rock. The impact sent the robotic macaw flying and landed headfirst on Gunsmoke Gary's robotic right arm. "Hey! We're not going in there, are we?" he asked. Gunsmoke Gary growled out, "Chicken." Then he forged on. "Come on! I gotta wife and three eggs!" the parrot said, "Imagine them hatching!" As Gunsmoke Gary entered the forest, he removed Robo Iago from his arm and threw him down. He and Old Blind Joe continued on. "Hey don't leave me here!" Robo Iago pleaded. Up ahead, Bianca struggled through the forest. She moved branches out of her way, jerked of moss dangling from trees. With their massing strength and arms, Old Blind Joe and Gunsmoke Gary moved down the branches. Suddenly, Bianca tripped over a tree root and fell into a long drop. She screamed in fear of what could happen to her, and then she splashed into water. She resurfaced and started to cough. She had no idea something was round her. "Hey!" A moment later, Bianca turned to her side and noticed something within shadows. It was a stout mouse with gray fur, a small, white bucktooth, a little black nose, whiskers, brown eyes, and curvy, pink ears. He wore a red sweater and a brown newsboy cap. The only two things he was not wearing were shoes and trousers. He also held a long stick in his hands. His names was Bernard. "That's my net." he said. Old Blind Joe and Gunsmoke Gary roared loudly and splashed into the water, standing up. Robo Iago caught up and was grabbed by Gunsmoke Gary and was thrown like a dart. "Duck!" cried the French swallow, as he dove down to the gray mouse. And he obeyed and missed the thrown robot parrot, which landed in a branch. "Charge forward!" Jacquimo said. Bernard zipped off and swung his stick at Old Blind Joe, making him drop into the water. Then the American mouse jabbed Gunsmoke Gary in the face. He heard growling from behind. Old Blind Joe was about to attack, but Bernard acted quickly and jabbed his stick in the eye patch-wearing thug's stomach. He leapt up and round house kicked the enemy to a rock that ate him. Bianca was surprised. The rock belched loudly. Robo Iago got free from being stuck but realized he was in midair, "Uh-oh." he said, as he waited to fall. Then he landed back in the water with a great splash. Gunsmoke Gary approached in front of the American mouse and raised his claw-covered hand. "Over here!" Jacquimo said. Immediately, the American mouse swung his stick to the side, and it landed on a triggered vine. Then a log swooped down and rammed into Gunsmoke Gary, knocking him into a whirlpool. With both thugs gone, Bernard smiled triumphantly. Bianca stood up and got out of the net. "Wow! That was incredible!" she said, "You smashed those ruffians, avoided…those things. You're amazing. You're…" she noticed that the American mouse was holding his net and focusing his attention to it. "…not even listening to me." she said. "Great." groaned Bernard, as he took a trapped fish from the net. "It took me six weeks to make this net." "Net? You've saved my life. Thank you." Bianca said. "Well…" Bernard said as he held the fish, "…anyone can make a mistake." Then the fish flopped out of his grasp and dove back into the water. "Oh, I get it." Bianca assumed, "This is where King Conker sends his unfunny jesters, right?" The American mouse chuckled and said, "And now I thank you." "For what?" Bianca asked. "For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Later." said the American mouse, as he exited the swamp. "Oh, wait." pleaded Bianca, "What's your name?" "It's Bernard," The American mouse said without looking back. "I used to be a janitor, but now I'm a member of the Rescue Aid Society." "I'm Miss Bianca, and I'm also from the Rescue Aid Society," she replied. "Bernard, why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Bianca asked, as she caught up with Bernard. She made contact with his face then found out the truth in Bernard's grayish eyes, but he kept walking. The Hungarian mouse said, "Oh, I didn't realize you were…" "What?" Bernard questioned, "Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" "Blind." Bianca said. Bernard turned back and replied, "Ah, yes! You know, I always forget that one." Robo Iago scurried on and hid behind a bush, but it magically moved sideways. "Moving bush!" he cried. As Bernard walked on, Jacquimo flew to his side. "Hey, Bernard." he said. "Not now, Jacquimo." Bernard said. Bianca noticed the color of Jacquimo's bird wings. "Hey look. Your swallow has purple wings." she said. "Really?" Bernard asked, "I'll have to take your word it." "Oh no, I'm sorry. It means he knows where Excalibur is." Bianca explained specifically. "Sure he does; in Camelot." Bernard replied. "You know, big castle, lots of flags." "No! It's somewhere in the forest. Ratigan has stolen it, and he's taken my brother's girlfriend hostage." Bianca explained again, "That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Conker, or Camelot and Minnie are doomed." Bernard held out his hand, and Jacquimo sat upon it. They consulted on what to do. "Excalibur is here?" Bernard asked, "She's tellin' the truth." Jacquimo said. Bernard took the task and made a grin. "Right!" he decided, "We're going after it." Bianca smiled as well, "Great!" she cheered. Bernard turned to face Bianca. "Not you, me and Jacquimo. We work alone." he said. "Well, I see no reason why I can't come along." Bianca protested. Bernard began to sing. Bernard: I know the sound of each rock and stone As he sang this part, Bernard tapped a stone pillar three times and got lifted. Then he hopped off the pillar and walked on. Bernard: And I embrace what others fear While Bernard sang his next part, Bianca climbs upon the stone pillar, and she got lifted as well. She hopped off the pillar in front of Bernard. Bernard: You are not to roam in this forgotten place Just the likes of me are welcome here Everything breathes And I know each breath As Bernard walks, Robo Iago stealthily spied on him and Bianca with a bush on his ax-like beak. Bernard: For me it means life For others it's death It's perfectly balanced Perfectly planned It's more than enough for this man Then he walked through a magical waterfall that lifted itself. Bianca followed him, but the waterfall came splashing down on her head, soaking the Hungarian mouse. Bernard stood next to a big tree. Bernard: Like every tree Stands on its own The branch wrapped around Bernard, sending him to another branch. Bernard: Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone Bianca watched as the vine grabbed onto her. Bernard knelt towards Bianca, who was still catching up, and did some vocalizing as a flock of Pidgeys flew around him with Iago watching from a distance. While Bernard walked through a few Victribells, Iago got one foot on the trunk, but the trunk pulled away, causing him to fall. Bernard: I've seen your world With these very eyes Don't come any closer But don't even try I've felt all the pain And I've heard all the lies But in my world there's no compromise Bianca walked past the grass-type Pokémon until one of them used its Vine whip, but she dodged them and ran. Meanwhile, Bernard walked on the water, which him and Bianca up and onto a ledge. The Bernard hopped on top of a stump, and it began to run. He got off and slid down until he landed where the helicopter flowers were. Bernard: Like every tree Stands on its own Reaching for the sky I stand alone Bernard got on one of them, and it carried him by flying while Jacquimo after them. Bernard: I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone Bianca found another helicopter flower and got on it while it floated to the top of the cliff where Bernard was. Bernard: All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone Bianca had finally caught up to Bernard and Jacquimo, covered in debris from the forest. "I stand alone too." she assured. Being a free spirit, Jacquimo flew across Bianca and landed on the white Hungarian mouse's head. "Jacquimo!" Benrard said. Jacquimo tugged on Bianca's bow, making her her giggle. "I just need your help this once." she said. "Oh alright, alright." Bernard said, giving in. "But don't give me any trouble." Eventually, Bernard found himself covered in sticky, plum-violet liquid and groaned irritably. "That's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Jacquimo." he said, as he wiped off the liquid. "Hey, this isn't so bad." Bianca thought, as she let her hand touch and open yellow flowers containing the same plum-violet liquid - which is also known as grape nectar. As the white mouse walked, a vicious grass-like monster roared at her. But was hit by Bernard's stick. "I don't know why you make such a fuss." Bianca said. "To your right, Bernard!" Jacquimo warned. But Bernard whacked the moving, spiked vines. "I've had a tougher time collecting eggs." Bianca said, beginning to climb a tree. When a purple Crash-eating plant opened its jaws wide below her, Bernard threw a rock at the piranha plant, making it disappear. "Trouble, trouble, trouble!" Bernard cursed, "With a capital 'T'. Meanwhile, Gunsmoke Gary had sprung out of the whirlpool. The rock creature spat up Old Blind Joe, and they both crashed back on land. Then the rock spat in the Old Blind Joe's face. Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Quest for Camelot